Advanced aromatic epoxy resins are well known for their extremely useful combination of properties such as flexibility, adhesion, resistance to corrosion, chemical and solvent resistance and the like. Unfortunately, they also have some well known disadvantages such as sensitivity to ultraviolet light, relatively high viscosities, limited formability and the like. Advanced aliphatic epoxy resins are well known for their low viscosities and flexibility; however, they lack physical strength and are sensitive to water and chemicals. It would be desirable to have available advanced epoxy resins which have unique combinations of viscosity (low), and when cured with a suitable curing agent, good flexibility, strength and resistance to water and chemicals and solvents.